1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system used for the support and occupancy of a passenger in either commercial or private aircraft and which is specifically structured to greatly enhance the comfort of the passenger, by allowing he or she to assume a fully reclined positioned, as well as to increase the privacy of the passenger when he or she assumes that position. In addition, the present invention is specifically structured to provide a passenger with an enlarged, functional and user-friendly space to perform work-oriented tasks, for example. The present invention accomplishes these objectives while simultaneously meeting the stringent crash testing standards of the Federal Aviation Administration ("FAA") and the constraints of both space and weight which affect aircraft and aircraft components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the wide spread popularity of air travel, and to the fact that many flights today may last eight or more hours, there is an increasing demand for aircraft chair structures and related equipment used by a passenger to be more comfortable and user friendly. Perhaps in recognition of this demand, most commercial aircraft available today offer passenger chair assemblies which at least partially recline. In such assemblies, the backrest portion is allowed to tilt or angle rearwardly to a certain degree. However, the amount of rearward positioning or the angle of recline is normally limited by the paucity of space allowed to each passenger. Thus, a complete horizontal positioning of the backrest relative to the seat portion of existing chair structures is generally not permitted in a majority of aircraft due to interference with rearwardly positioned passenger seats. This is particularly true in the economy section of the passenger cabin of a commercial aircraft. Similarly, it is also true that while many aircraft available today provide a passenger with a small table or tray structure, the limited surface area of such devices negatively impacts the comfort of the passenger as he or she tries to eat a meal and/or carry out any type of work-oriented tasks.
It will be appreciated that in the "first class" or "business class" sections of commercial aircraft, as well as in private, multi-passenger aircraft, and particularly those used to fly long distances or overseas, strides have been made to provide passengers with more comfortable seating and related equipment. Many include reclining chair structures which attempt to add to the overall comfort of the passenger and otherwise enhance the overall surroundings. Passengers who are frequent flyers for business reasons and/or who otherwise routinely travel long distances prefer to fly in and will pay a premium to fly in "first" class or in a "business" class wherein these more luxurious accommodations are found, including larger sized passenger seats which are typically capable of reclining either to or close to a fully reclined position.
Even so, there remains a significant need in the art for improved seating assemblies and related equipment so as to provide for the additional or enhanced comfort of passengers traveling within an aircraft. Any such seating assemblies and related equipment must also provide for the safety of the passenger, and in that regard, must be of strong material or design so as to successfully pass the stringent crash testing requirements of the Federal Aviation Administration ("FAA"). Further, any such seating assemblies and related equipment must also accommodate the limited space available on an aircraft, as well as the desire to limit the weight of the materials utilized to form such assemblies and equipment, so as to maximize the fuel economy of the aircraft, i.e., to lessen, as much as possible, the weight of the aircraft.
In addition to these concerns, and as an example, it would be ideal to provide an aircraft seating assembly which is capable of assuming a fully reclined position to permit a passenger to comfortably rest or sleep, with his or her legs in an off the floor or elevated attitude. Any such aircraft seating assembly should be easily maneuverable into and out of the reclined position and capable of providing adequate leg room and passing room when in a generally upright position. Similarly, it would be ideal to provide an aircraft seating assembly which is capable of increasing the overall privacy of a passenger, whenever that is desired, e.g. when he or she wants to sleep. In addition, other desired characteristics of an improved passenger chair assembly should be directed to amenities during periods of activity, such as an enlarged, functional and user-friendly table surface area to perform work-oriented tasks, when desired and/or to store work-oriented equipment when not in use. Accordingly, there remains a substantial need in the art for a system which is capable of efficiently and effectively maximizing a passenger's space in either commercial or private aircraft. Such a preferred system must meet all the requisite standards associated with aircraft design while substantially increasing the comfort, privacy and the amenities available to the passengers.